Guns roses
guns roses es una banda de hard rock formada en 1985 q se formo en Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California a tuvido muchos cambios en la actualidad el unico miembro original es axel rosel El grupo fue formado a principios de 1985 por miembros de Hollywood Rose, Axl Rose (voz),Izzy Stradlin (guitarrista ritmico), y de L.A. Guns, Tracii Guns (guitarra solista), Ole Beich (bajo) y Rob Gardner (batería). El nombre de la banda fue creado a partir de los nombres de ambas bandas, y quedó como Guns N' Roses. El bajista Ole Beich fue despedido y reemplazado por Duff McKagan. Después de poco, Tracii Guns también fue despedido y reemplazado por Slash. Slash había tocado con Duff en una banda llamada Road Crew y con Izzy un corto período en Hollywood Rose. Con la nueva formación salieron en una especie de gira por Sacramento, California y Seattle, Rob Gardner fue reemplazado en batería por el amigo de Slash Steven Adler. La banda, a pesar de estos cambios, siguió llamándose Guns N' Roses, y Tracii no se opuso a esto. Entablada ya esta formación clásica, empezó una gira llamada Hell Tour. guns roses historia ''Live Like a Suicide'' Geffen Records lanzó un EP a finales de 1985 para mantener el interés en la banda empezaban a trabajar en el estudio. El EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide que consta con cuatro canciones, fue lanzado por "Uzi Suicide Records" (que en realidad era una filial de Geffen Records.) Sólo 10.000 discos pudo vender el EP, todo un logro para este tipo de lanzamientos. ''Appetite for Destruction'' y G N' R Lies (1987-1989) El 16 de marzo de 1987 hacen una actuación sorprendente en el Whiskey A Go-Go de Los Ángeles donde tocaron temas del disco Live?!*@ Like a Suicide. Después realizan una serie de conciertos los días 19, 22 y 29 de junio de 1987 en el Marquee Club de Londres. Era la primera vez que visitaban Europa.Con producción e ingeniería de Mike Clink y mezclas de Steve Thompson y Michael Barbeiro. El disco salió a la venta el 21 de julio de 1987. El disco vendió mas de 50 millones de copias, tuvo tres canciones entre el top 10 («Welcome to the Jungle», «Sweet Child o' Mine» y «Paradise City»), y alcanzó el número 1 en las listas. Appetite For Destruction es el disco debut más vendido de la historia. Use Your Illusion TourDespués de la publicación de los dos discos Use Your Illusion, Guns N' Roses hizo una gira mundial de 28 meses de duración, que a la larga sería una de las giras más largas de la historia del rock y en la que en parte compartirían con las conocidas bandas Metallica y Skid Row, entre otras.n agosto de 1991 actuaron en el Wembley en Londres con Skid Row como teloneros. Después de este concierto Izzy Stradlin abandona la formación, aparentemente porque tenía serias diferencias con Axl RoseArrancó la gira mundial (que duraría dos años) bajo el nombre de Get In The Ring Motherfucker, entre enero y febrero de 1992, por Australia y Japón, en donde se grabaron los DVD en directo''Use Your Illusion I & II''. La gira por Japón en febrero de 1992, el 1 de febrero tocan en Melbourne, Australia, en el Calder Park Raceway, y 6 de febrero se presentan en Nueva Zelanda, donde hicieron un solo espectáculo en el Mount Smart Stadium. En marzo por EE. UU. con Brian May Band de teloneros; hubo incidentes en Sacramento, donde Axl insultó al baterista de Metallica y habló de él en términos despectivos (hoy en día son amigos). Deterioro (1994-1997) En 1994 Gilby Clarke es despedido de la banda, y Paul Tobias, amigo de Axl, lo reemplaza. Grabó una versión de The Rolling Stones de la canción «Sympathy for the Devil» para la banda sonorade la película Entrevista con el vampiro. Esa banda sonora sería el último trabajo de la banda con Slash y McKagan; luego, la banda se iría disolviendo. Según entrevistas con miembros de GNR entre 1994 y 1996, la banda se supone que escribió nuevo material, pero de acuerdo con Slash, fue compuesto únicamente por Axl.15 En esos momentos la banda intentaba liberar un disco de 10 a 12 canciones.16 Según declaraciones de Axl, «Todavía necesitamos la colaboración de todos los miembros de la banda para escribir las mejores canciones, es por eso que el material no es publicado».17 Slash, Matt Sorum y Duff McKagan salieron del grupo con el tiempo, dejando a Axl como el único miembro original de la banda. En 1994 tuvo lugar la última aparición de Axl en un escenario en un dueto con Bruce Springsteen haciendo una versión de The Beatles de la canción «Come Together». Pocas fotos de Axl se vieron desde ese año hasta cerca de los años 2000, ya que su siguiente aparición sería ya en 2001 con los nuevos integrantes. ''Chinese Democracy'' (1999-2011)En 1998 Axl Rose volvió a los estudios acompañado por el batería Josh Freese (de The Vandals), el bajista Tommy Stinson (integrante de The Replacements), el guitarrista Robin Finck (integrante de Nine Inch Nails), el guitarrista Paul Huge (Paul Tobias), y el teclista Dizzy Reed. En 1999, el grupo publicó una nueva canción, «Oh my God», que fue incluida en la banda sonora de El fin de los días. Esa canción era el preludio del nuevo disco, Chinese Democracy. La canción fue criticada porque según algunos fans no era del hard rock de antaño, sino más bien metal industrialLa nueva formación volvió a los escenarios en enero de 2001 con dos recitales de gran expectación, uno en Las Vegas y otro en Río de Janeiro. Formaron parte Axl Rose y los guitarristas Buckethead, Robin Finck y Paul Huge, el bajista Tommy Stinson, los teclistas Dizzy Reed y Chris Pitman y el batería Brain, reconocido baterista de Primus. El grupo tocó una mezcla de éxitos anteriores y nuevas canciones. La formación hizo dos conciertos en Las Vegas a finales de 2001. Durante 2002, el guitarrista Paul Huge dejó el grupo y se sustituyó por Richard Fortus, de Love Spit Love. El grupo celebró varios conciertos en agosto de 2002, incluyendo conciertos en Asia y Europa, y volvieron a Nueva York para su repentina aparición en los MTV Video Music Awards. cosas de guns roses Premios y nominaciones Artículo principal: Premios y nominaciones de Guns N' Roses. Desde 1989 hasta 1993 Guns N' Roses fue nominado por la American Music Awards, los Grammy Awards, los MTV Video Music Awards y los World Music Awards en 20 ocasiones, y ganaron 9 premios. El 14 de abril de 2012 ingresaron al Salón de la Fama del Rock. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Guns_N%27_Roses&action=edit&section=12 editarEstilo musica La música de Guns N' Roses es una fusión de hard rock, blues rock, heavy metal y clásico rock and roll. En los 80's, predominó por toda la década, el género "Glam Metal" o "Hair Metal", que bandas como Mötley Crüe, Ratt, Scorpions, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi y muchos más, se encargaron de llevarlo a las listas Mainstream de Billboard; sin embargo, Guns N' Roses se mantuvo fiel a sus raíces, tales como el Hard Rock de los 70's, dando como inicio al Sleaze Rock, que más tarde, bandas como Skid Row mantendrían el mismo estilo. Rose ha dicho que el sonido de la banda ha sido influenciado por varias bandas como Queen,AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, y Rose Tattoo y también el sonido de Appetite for Destruction ha sido influenciado por AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, Aerosmith, The New York Dollsy Hanoi Rocks